The Angel of Darkness ( CW )
The Angel of Darkness is a 2010 American TV series developed by Greg Berlanti and Michael Green. It is the reinterpretation of The Dark Angel as the show focuses on Alexander Lyndock returning to New York, and creating the Dark Angel persona. Episodes airing on The CW on Tuesday nights at 8:00 pm. The show is set in the Angelverse on Earth 25. Main Cast • Dylan O'Brien as Alexander Lyndock/The Angel/The Dark Angel • Matthew Daddario as Aren Danielson/Guardian • Jane Levy as Catherine Danielson/Zelix • James Remar as Terry Woodworth • Erik King as Jason Lycan • Brett Dalton as Laurence Haynes • Chloe Bennet as Kathy Farwell/The Cat Recurring • David Zayas as Angel Prado • Eric Roberts as Wallace ' The Brick Wall ' Dragos • Robin Lord Taylor as Johnny Kingsley/The Shark • Mark Strong as Richard Quill/The King • Chris Chalk as Georgie Luis • John Barrowman as Jack Haynes/Akuma • Keiynan Lonsdale as Shakim Baylor/The Knight • Cole Sprouse as Timmy Boston/Skull Kid Season 1 (2010-2011) 1. "The Pilot"-Alexander returns to New York City after spending many years away studying science and martial arts. Alex returns home deciding to join the New York Police Department to be with Commissioner Jason Lycan, the only cop he trusts from the force. Lycan rejects Alex since he was good friends with Alex's father, Tobias, and doesn't want him to get hurt. Lycan's associate Sergeant Aren Danielson hates Alex since he dismisses him as a thrill-seeking idiot. Alex reunites with his butler Terry, sister Thea, and tries to rekindle his romance with Kathy Farwell. Unfortunately, Kathy has begun a relationship with her new boss District Attorney Laurence Haynes upon Alex leaving her. Alex contemplates on whether or not he should leave New York City. Before he can do anything, Terry calls him to report that Aren called him over to Dragos Chemicals. Arriving there, and noticing the green pool of hazardous chemicals, Alex and Aren, only to learn neither one called the other. The access hatch closes and locks and water rushes in. 2. "Rough Seas"-Working together, Alex and Aren find a tunnel 20 feet overhead and using acrobatics, Alex gets himself and Aren to safety. Both agree that someone wants them dead. Nearby, a mysterious man (John Barrowman) is watching them. The next morning, Lycan calls and tells Alex that Dragos Consolidated Middle Manager George Luis discovered weekly shipments of hazardous waste. Alex wants to meet, but Lycan tells him to stay. Alex gets an idea, alarming Terry. Later, Alex arrives at Lyndock Shippings, dressed all in black, and follows Aren, Lycan, and Jorge Lycan. Suddenly, the three encounter the bad guys. Alex helps but stays out of sight the whole time. After defeating the last guy with a banana peel, he and Terry leave. Alex and Terry meet Lycan, learning that the chemicals were drugs and that the head bad guy hung himself. Later, Alex goes to a surprise birthday party where Terry, Thea, Lycan, and George are. Dragos Consolidated CEO Wallace Dragos arrives and tells Alex that their stock might take a beating if word gets out about the drugs. Dragos gives Alex a book, "Business for Beginners", and after he leaves, Alex tells everyone that he has a lot to learn and he's staying in New York which pleases Thea. 3. "Love American Style"-Alex remembers seeing on the board that Lycan had in his office believing that Dragos Consolidated is responsible for all the crime in New York City. That makes Alex decide to investigate Wallace Dragos by having George convince Wallace to give him a job in the IT department where he meets Catherine Daniel, Aren Danielson's tech savvy sister. Unfortunately, Catherine is disappointed since her fiance, who was illegally immigrating from Cuba, went missing which is why she asked her brother's friend Jorge Lycan to look into it. Alex, showing sympathy for Catherine, decides to be a step ahead of Jorge and investigate a salvage yard owner named Pete Cavallo and his mistress Susan Macguire. Bruce discovers that Pete and Susan have been murdering smuggled immigrants who cannot afford to pay for their freedom. Alex frees the immigrants and sends the evidence he collects to Jorge Lycan which leads to their arrests. Thea and her friends break into the school swimming pool for a night of fun, but when a member of their group nearly drowns, the school threatens to expel the person responsible for the break-in. Terry finds out that Thea is responsible and tries to get her confess when it is causing tension between all her friends. Thea admits her mistakes which please Terry. 4. "The Student"-When a masked thief with superhuman strength steals a centrifuge from Dragos Consolidated, A Fordham University Forensics Student named Malcolm Holland ( Dylan Minnette ) arrives to help the investigation since he was sent over by his professor to help do an investigation on the theft, as he is the best in his class. Alex recognizes the thief as a zombie called Billy the Beater who was created by the working class citizens of 19th century New York City to wreak havoc on the rich landowners that polluted the local lake with industrial waste that converted it into New York Swamp. Alex is able to track down Billy the Beater as the vigilante only to be injected with a fear toxin administered by Billy's master the Nightmare. Malcolm discovers Alex's secret and takes him to Terry for help. Meanwhile, Aren and Angel Prado investigates the murder of an officer, who was working undercover investigating drug baron, Ricardo Quill, Richard Quill's son who got into the drug trade. Aren is personally involved in the case since he was having an affair with the officer's wife, who was also attacked in the process. 5. "All Fear The Nightmare"-Malcolm manages to save Alex's life, but Alex is angry to find out that Malcolm found out his secret as he regains consciousness. Alex and Malcolm are able to locate Billy the Beater. The Nightmare is revealed to be Thea's high school biology teacher Nicolas Blacksmith, whose wife died in a fire that he was too scared to rescue her from. Believing fear is a human flaw, he is now harvesting adrenal glands in order to create a serum that makes people confront and overcome their greatest fears. As the Nightmare, Blacksmith attempts to test the serum on Thea until Alex arrives as the Man In Black to stop Billy the Beater, simultaneously destroying the centrifuge and the remaining serum. Alex then injects Blacksmith with a serum as revenge for nearly killing his sister. Blacksmith is rushed to the hospital, but the serum has sent him into a state of constant terror, and he may never stop hallucinating his greatest fear, demonic humanoid creatures. Meanwhile, Elsewhere, Aren continues to harass Ricardo, as a group of renegade police officers led by Jorge Lycan decides to take matters involving Ricardo into their own hands. 6. "There Was A Crooked Man"-Alex discovers a connection between Peter Declan, a prison inmate, and Palmer Cokes. He enlists the help of Kathy to prove Declan's innocence. Working together, the pair uncovers the truth, but Cokes has his mercenaries stage a prison riot so that they can have Kathy and Declan killed before the truth is revealed. Alex sneaks into prison dressed as a guard and saves the two. Declan is exonerated while Cokes is arrested. Aren and Prado don't get along very well when Prado is questioned about a shooting incident involving Aren and a suspect. Aren claims that he fired in self-defense, but his story doesn't add up. Prado contemplates what he should do and opts for what he thinks is right, so he reports his actual observations, the forensic evidence, and the discrepancies with John's story to Internal Affairs, even though this will brand him as a rat. It turns out that the man Aren killed was a former Haitian terrorist militia member of the Tonton Macoute, whom he had encountered while in the army during Black Ops in Haiti, and Aren knew the suspect had committed awful crimes. In the end, the whole situation gets kicked under the rug. 7. "Home Invasion"-Kathy represents the Moore family who are suing a corrupt businessman, who puts a hit on the family, and the couple's young child is the sole survivor. Kathy takes the boy into her custody and is saved by the vigilante from the hitman's attempt. Kathy suggests that they go to Alex's for protection. The pressure on Aren begins to escalate when Ricardo's associates begin tailing him. Alex forces the businessman Gregory Rasmus to confess his crimes, leading to the latter's arrest. After killing the latter, the hitman comes to the Lyndock Manor to kill all remaining witnesses, but Alex defeats him. Aren is kidnapped as soon as he gets home by Ricardo's men. As Ricardo moves in to finish Aren off, Jorge Lycan and the police burst in and arrest them. Using him as bait was the plan all along. Laurence decides to end things with Kathy since he feels that Kathy has feelings for Alex. 8. "Dead To Rights"-Alex takes out a hired gunman and realizes that the latter's target is not safe yet. Wallace Dragos hires Darkshot to take out Jack Haynes (John Barrowman) after the previous gunman's death. Jack asks Laurence to attend an award ceremony where Jack will be receiving a humanitarian award. At the last moment, Alex discovers that Jack is the target and races to the event to save him. Although he is almost caught by Darkshot, Alex manages to get Jack away from kill. Laurence is shot with one of Darkshot's poisonous bullets, and Alex is forced to reveal his identity to Jack so that he can save Laurence's life. Jack and Laurence reconcile. The former tells his associate about his belief that someone who knows about Project Avalon attempted to kill him. Kathy confronts Laurence about their breakup and Laurence reveals that he knows how Kathy still loves Alex, a belief that she confirms. 9. "Years End"-Akuma attacks and hospitalizes George, injecting him with a tuberculosis vaccine developed by Franklin Brown, a a corrupt pharmaceutical manufacturer. Alex investigates Brown and discovers that he financed a TB epidemic, then raised the price on his drug to boost his company's profits. But Brown then gets killed by Akuma upon Lycan trying to arrest him after Alex anonymously sends the evidence of Brown's plan to him. Investigating Akuma on his own, Jorge Lycan sends information he discovers to Catherine just before the villain captures him. The information turns out to be a project that was thought to be extinct. Alex deduces that Akuma is at Brown's former office building and goes there alone. Alex kills Akuma, only to discover he has actually killed a gagged Jorge, whom the real Akuma set up as himself to trick Alex. Catherine and Lycan starts to mourn Jorge's death and Alex decides to give up being the vigilante since he feels guilty for murdering Jorge. 10. "Avalon"-Six weeks after his fight with Akuma, Alex avoids any activities as his vigilante out of guilt for killing Jorge Lycan, despite insistence from Terry. Lycan visits George in the hospital and George tells Lycan about a secret project that was thought to be extinct, but things get more bizarre when it traces back to Tobias Lyndock and Dragos Consolidated. Alex discovers this and tries to piece together everything. Alex meets his godmother Janet Quinn who believes that the project may have had something to do with Alex's parents' death and Jack was one of the creators of the project. Alex hunts Jack for the real truth even though he's placing himself in mortal danger. 11. "Perdition"-After the events of Project Avalon weeks ago, New York City is stunned with the surprise death of Jack Haynes, but did he really die? Meanwhile, Alex wakes up from a long slumber and has no memory of what happened; Laurence is being investigated by two FBI agents, and everyone will find a surprise that will be a blast when a rouge FBI agent has to be dealt with. Jack checks into a motel at New Jump City and is revealed to have Akuma's costume in his briefcase, thus revealing that he was the archer all along. 12. "Johnny Kingsley"-Kathy tries to prosecute millionaire Cameron Davis, who is also one of Alex's targets. Terry hands Alex a card from his childhood friend, John ' Johnny ' Kingsley ( Robin Lord Taylor ), whom he has not seen in 20 years. Alex contemplates whether or not he should trust Kingsley after learning that he is one of Richard Quill's thugs. Both men reunite with one another at Kingsley Park, where Kingsley reveals that he is testifying in court against Davis for his crimes. The Triads, because they were contacted by Davis, sends their top assassin to kill Kingsley. Alex saves Kingsley from the assassin; he later obtains Davis' confession and gives an audio recording of it to Lycan. Meanwhile, Terry comes to Thea's aid at a party when an egotistical sex-addicted teenager is attempting to rape her. Laurence learns more about Jack's disappearance. Kingsley visits Dragos to reveal to him a secret about Richard Quill that can bring him down. 13. "Gossip"-A snooty reporter, Cheryl Atwell, tries to find some newsworthy story, and she soon discovers a case about Jack Haynes; with her dubious skills, she will stop at nothing to get what she wants and Laurence is determined to stop her. Meanwhile, Thea is horrified to her friend's boyfriend is slut shaming her to the rest to the school and when he refuses to stop, she and her friends try to find evidence linking him and his friends to the shaming. Meanwhile, Wallace Dragos arranges for his son Fredrick to kidnap a boy named Mikey who comes from a family of immigrants. Thea's psychologist Quinten Lowlord gives her the evidence she needs and gets her friend's boyfriend and those involved removed from the football team. 14. "Cut Man"-After failing to rescue Mikey, Alex is found in a dumpster by Dr. Ethan Quinn, the son of Richard Quill. Thea and Quinten continue to get closer to one another which results in the both of them having a sexual relationship. Ethan takes Alex to his apartment, tends to his injuries, and removes his mask, discovering his face. He refuses to reveal his name, but does anticipate that Fredrick Dragos is searching the apartment building, giving Ethan time to hide Alex and convince the man that he knows nothing. Alex realizes that Fredrick doesn't trust Ethan since he is well aware that Ethan is Quill's son and Alex overpowers him, taking him to the roof. Alex and Ethan torture him into revealing Mikey's location, before Alex pushes him off the roof and into the same dumpster. He barely survives. Alex enters the building where they are keeping the boy, defeats the guards, and rescues him. Meanwhile, Quill confides in Mayor Jensen, a close friend of his, that Mikey is secretly his illegitimate son when Jensen pressures Lycan and the entire police force to find the boy. 15. "Burned"-When an employee of the singer Elish is murdered in a fire, Alex suspects that he is murdered. Tracking down the suspect, Alex is overpowered during the confrontation, but discovers that the murderer is Elish's former boyfriend Tony Goodwill, a special effects engineer working on her tour. Elish didn't show any sensitivity when she ended the relationship, and Tony became violent and obsessed with her. She had hoped they could still work together as colleagues, but that was too much to ask from Tony. Shortly before one concert, the two came to blows, and Elish fired him. Tony shows up at Elish concert in order to kill Elish. As the vigilante, Alex saves Elish before Tony commits suicide. The media calls the vigilante a hero. Meanwhile, Kingsley continues to gain more loyalty from Quill by saving a bag of money in a restaurant when the previous manager is murdered during a robbery. Kingsley later on kills the three masked robbers who had attacked Quill's resturant, who is turns out had been hired for just that by purpose by Kingsley himself, by serving him poisoned cannoli. 16. "Friend"-While learning more about the final clue, George soon learns from Wallace Dragos that the charismatic businessman Teddy Bets has come to New York City for a business conference in hopes that Dragos Consolidated would do business with Bets Industries. However, what George doesn't know is that Teddy Bets is actually an armored crime fighter known as Micro-Man. Kingsley sends the Irish hitmen to kill Quill, but it is a setup designed by Kingsley to frame Dragos and start a war between the two mob bosses. Alex and Teddy are at odds with each other since Teddy doesn't like Alex because of his methods. Laurence thinks that Teddy can help him find his father. Alex and Teddy are forced to work together to stop a group of criminals plotting to steal information. Quill begins attacking Dragos' men, and Lycan calls all NYPD officers to remain on duty during the upcoming gang war. 17. "All Happy Families Are Alike"-The mob war between Dragos and Quill escalates. Kingsley attempts to kill Quill himself and take his place, but Aren intervenes. As Mayor Denton Jensen and Dragos' men approach, Aren and Prado bring Quill, Kingsley, and their head of security Mitchell to a safe house, but Fredrick Dragos shows up to capture them with help from Wentworth Skint (Terry Crew)'s new crew. Kingsley manipulates him and Fredrick into a dispute over mob leadership. Skint eventually shoots Fredrick dead. Aren, Prado, and Quill escape in the chaos with help from Alex, who was posing as a gangster known as Thomas Merlyn. Kingsley fights and kills Skint by throwing him off the roof into the water, becoming Gotham's new crime lord. Meanwhile, Terry discovers the affair that Thea is having with Quinten and threatens to bring Quinten to court. However, Quinten then decides to resign from his position. 18. "Eyewitnesses"-While out clubbing, Thea gets arrested by the police. Thea learns she is being accused of killing Deputy Mayor Han Brent. Alex learns about it and searches for the real killer. Kathy is put in a tough spot when she learns that the prosecutor Randall Zachary wants to convict Thea for life, until Alex probes Randall's past and discovers something quite shocking. Alex and Lycan discover that Han Brent was never shot, but stabbed. The M.E's report was supposed to go to Aren and Prado, but Randall intercepted it. Alex then took a look at the tape of Thea killing Brent and realizes that the video is fake because of the static interference that happened before showing Thea kill Brent. Lycan discovers that Brent is actually being impersonated by Quinten Lowlord, who has a grudge on Thea for when their affair had to end. Thea's name manages to get cleared in the end and Lowlord is sent to prison, however he still has possession of his ring that can create illusions. 19. "The Odyssey"-Alex is critically shot by Dragos when confronting him as the vigilante and escapes. He exposes his secret to Catherine, and asks her to take him to Lyndock Manor. With Terry's help, the bullet is removed and Alex is stabilized. Alex contemplates telling Catherine the truth about him being responsible for the murder of Jorge Lycan. Alex does and Catherine surprisingly shows understanding to Alex since she blames it all on Akuma. Flashbacks show what happened on the night that Tobias and Emily Lyndock were murdered. Tobias and Emily were being threatened by Dragos. Tobias was angered at Emily for asking Jack to threaten Dragos into backing off since they were no longer friends because of Project Avalon. This serves as a motivation for Alex to stop Dragos and Jack when he wakes up from his coma. Laurence tries to find his father after killing Sam DeSanta with his Big Bad Laur persona and gets surprised when Jack shows up alive. 20. "Talisman"-The search for the blue crystal sparks a war between Jack Haynes and Wallace Dragos and the people of New York City falls right in the middle. Distracted by his dream, Alex gets a cryptic message and must learn the true origins of the crystal before all hell breaks loose. Meanwhile, Laurence's life is in danger resulting to a life-altering decision; George and Lycan learn the solution of the puzzlebox. 21. "Excalibur"-As the battle for the control of the crystal begins, Jack attempts to finally stop Wallace Dragos and the Red Blades by reviving Project Avalon again and the outcome won't be pretty. While, Denton Jensen High is putting a Spring Fling dance and Thea as well as her friends are desperate to find a date. Meanwhile, Terry takes a sabbatical.